How to prove that you are fine
by Kristee Loory Van-Hoyte
Summary: Mating season didn't go very well. But even if so it can still be the beginning of something better. Warning: turtlecest


It's TMNT. And I don't own them. Never did.  
**Title**: How to prove that you are fine?  
**Pairing**: Raph/Don  
**Raiting**: NC-17  
**Warning**: turtlecest, angst.  
**Summary**: what could happen after mating season  
**For you**: I hope You enjoy it. Any tips and comments are welcome. Thank You for reading!

* * *

_It was weird that when mating season finally hit them hard they didn't pay much attention to each other. Well sure Raphael growled few times and Leonardo shoved him off the way, but that was nearly all. They glared and bared teeth of course, but it seemed like some silent agreement between those two prevented them from attacking each other or fighting or doing any other stuff of the same kind._  
_Pity that when Don and Mikey realized what that agreement was about, it was already too late. And when Raph yanked genius out of the lab chair and Leo had the youngest pinned to the floor in the living room they couldn't really do much to escape what had been coming._

"Well, well…"  
Michelangelo froze, comic book falling out of his hand and lowering swiftly to the floor. Oh Shell, his inner voice told him not to get up, why didn't he listen?!  
"Lookie what we got here."  
Hmmm… Maybe because he thought he would need just few seconds to get comic book and nobody would show up to catch him in that moment.  
Or maybe because he didn't have inner voice. Otherwise it would have warned him when Leo had entered the living room in that day more than two weeks ago and had looked at him as if he had wanted to devour his younger brother.  
It had happened to be not far from the truth though.  
Putting on the most innocent smile he could provide Mikey slowly turned to red masked ninja who was leaning against the door frame and looking at him mockingly.  
At least it wasn't Leo. Maybe there was still a chance.  
"Hey Raph." Orange clad terrapin though about waving his hand, but then decided not to. "What's up?"  
"Nothing except for ya jumping around like kangaroo." Raphael rumbled. "Does Leo know?"  
To tell the truth hothead didn't expect any answer. Of course Leo didn't know. And that was the point actually. After mating season leader was plunged into guilt deep enough to become Michelangelo's personal slave and do anything he was told, not paying attention to Raph's sarcastic remarks. Especially since the youngest realized the chance he had been given and used it shamelessly, pretending to still feel sick and tired even if he felt himself almost great. All it took was to lie in bed, look at Leonardo with half hooded eyes, speak in a weak voice and not to forget say thanks from time to time or mention what a great brother Leo was. To justify Mike one could say that he didn't go too far, his requests were simple like glass of water or watching TV together, besides it wasn't like leader had simply yelled at their youngest brother or hurt unintentionally during the training, no, this time blue-clad terrapin had done something much worse and surely Michelangelo had rights for certain revenge.  
But still… Don had come through the same and even worse, but he didn't even try to get any kind of payback. Shell, he didn't even mention it. As if nothing had happened…  
Blue eyes widened slightly and Raphael snapped back into reality.  
"Raph…" Mikey whined looking at his brother plaintively. "You won't tell him, right?"  
"Well, I don't know…" Red masked ninja chuckled. "Ya seem to be pretty fine. Don't ya wanna stop playing dying swan over here and make Leo happy with the news?"  
He was sneering, yes. How could he not if it was happening only because of Mikey's unwise desire to get up to take another comic and because Raphael chose the perfect time to show up and check on his younger brother. Just few seconds later and he would have missed the chance to blackmail knucklehead.  
Yeah, life was pretty cool at that level.  
"Come on, be a turtle!" Michelangelo stepped from one foot to another, his voice now becoming a bit desperate. "When will I get another chance to have Leo like this again?"  
"After this? Probably never."  
"Exactly!"  
Blue eyes grew really wide and now it looked like they took half of turtle's face. But before Raphael could remind that stupid puppy eyes didn't work on him he heard quiet footsteps approaching Mikey's door. Without a sound the youngest jumped to bed, hid comic under the mattress and dived under the blanket. Just as he settled there Leo came to the door aperture and lightly touched Raph's shoulder indicating to let him in. Hothead moved out of the way and in a second leader was inside orange-clad terrapin's room.  
"How do you feel, Mikey?" Leonardo asked softly nervously grasping the pillow he brought.  
"Fine…" The youngest's voice was weak and shaky despite his statement.  
Raphael rolled his eyes. Although honestly if he hadn't seen Mike jumping around just few seconds ago he would have probably fallen for this lame acting too. Damn guilt thing erasing all logic… No wonder Leo's face took even more plaintive expression as the blue-clad terrapin moved closer to brother's bed.  
"If there's anything else I can do – just say." He mumbled placing pillow under Mikey's head and helping him take more comfortable position.  
"Thanks, bro." Michelangelo gave tiny smile. "Maybe you could watch comedy show with me?"  
It was needed to say that Leo's flinch was almost unnoticeable and Raphael nodded slightly in respect. Leader hated that show, especially after watching it for a week with Mikey, but just couldn't say 'no' to those big blue eyes and plaintive intonations in shaky voice.  
"Sure." Leonardo sat on the edge of bed, tucking the blanket. "No problem."  
For few moments Raphael even felt sympathy for him fighting his desire to tell Leo what he had seen few minutes ago, but then just shook his head. Come on, if Leo wanted to be such a sissy, why should he care? He could notice Mikey's overacting if he would only stop blaming himself for a moment and thought about the whole situation. But no, Leonardo was too…  
Sound of other careful footsteps interrupted his thoughts. This time they were more cautious thought as if that creature intended to stay undetected and not just walked the way it used to. But maybe it was too much effort that spoiled the moment and attracted unwanted attention to the walker.  
Or maybe it was because Raph's senses were on alert lately.  
Having thrown one last glance at his two brothers, leaning to each other and talking about something hothead couldn't hear, Raphael once again thought that there was something else in their closeness other than guilt and some sort of vengeance. Even if they kinda denied it. Especially Leo. Definitely something else, cause they really looked like two love birds cooing on the tree branch. Weird green birds, but anyway… Hothead chuckled, but in that moment footsteps came closer and he quickly got out of the room, having closed the door behind.  
And almost bumped into creeping Donatello.  
Genius stopped dead, staring at him like some deer that had gotten into a drag-net would stare at the haunter.  
"Donnie!" Raphael frowned slightly. "I thought ya were sleeping."  
Don blinked.  
"And I thought you were in the dojo." He muttered slowly, averting his eyes.  
"Jeez, why did ya get up?" Red masked ninja ignored the remark, did step forward and lifted his brother from the ground swiftly, but still carefully. "You needed to call me."  
"Raph, put me down…" Don's voice didn't hold much hope though.  
He pretended to sound annoyed thought.  
And failed.  
Of course hothead didn't listen as he carried his precious cargo to violet masked ninja's room and lowered onto bed just as carefully. Putting pillow under brother's head Raphael sat on the edge and looked at him with worry.  
"How do you feel?" He asked quietly.  
On the back of his mind flashed thought that he acted and sounded just like Leo, but he chased it away.  
At least he wasn't a sissy…  
"I'm fine". Donatello sighed.  
He gave up arguing with his brother two days ago. It brought no success anyway, so why waste energy and nerves?  
"What did you want?" Raphael tugged blanket so that Don was more comfortable. "Eat? Drink? Read? I can bring some movie so you could watch it here."  
"Nothing." Donatello sighed again. "Just wanted to walk around."  
Raphael scowled, his eyes glimmered slightly and face took the expression very similar to – not that genius was going to say that aloud – Leo's when leader was worried deeply. Don barely held himself from calling Raph 'mommy'. Lord knew, he totally deserved it!  
"Donnie, it's said that…"  
"Yeah, I know what it's said, after all I'm the one who did the main research." Olive green terrapin rolled his eyes. "Two weeks or even more to heal completely. But Raph, I'm fine. Really. Don't you think I'm the one to know the best if I'm fine or not? Stop nestling around me like a broodhen."  
Raphael snorted and looked aside, probably embarrassed. Maybe slightly offended. Donatello studied his face for some time then leaned forward with soft smile and covered brother's palm with his.  
"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate what you do for me." He said softly. "I do. In fact it's very touching to feel that kind of care. But it's starting to become ridiculous. I mean you don't even let me to go and get glass of water from kitchen. Don't you think it's too much? I'm not dying here or something if you haven't noticed."  
Raphael looked at him, golden eyes glimmering again. But this time differently.  
"I Know…" He sighed heavily. "I didn't mean to… Just…tryin' to make it up somehow… After what I did… I mean I feel guilty and…"  
He silenced as Don suddenly shifted, moved closer and snuggled to his brother, hugging him.  
"I know." Genius murmured. "But even if it was your fault I would have already forgiven you for being so sweet."  
Raphael blushed slightly, wrapping his hands around Don and pressing him closer. Partly he did it because of intention to make sure genius won't see his reddened cheeks, but mostly because he simply liked cuddling with Donnie and never missed a chance to do it.  
Although he wasn't going to say it aloud.  
Good thing it wasn't actually necessary.  
They sat like this for some time nuzzling each other and not thinking about anything then Donatello suddenly raised his head and looked at other one.  
Raphael took a moment to once again admit just how beautiful and beckoning those dark eyes were.  
"I know how to help you calm down…" Genius almost purred. "You just need to check it yourself."  
"Check what?" Raphael asked, confused.  
With soft smile that was slowly turning into somewhat teasing one, Donatello leaned back, rolled over to his stomach and lifted lower part of his body onto knees. In a second Raphael found himself facing well-shaped olive buttocks.  
He swallowed. It suddenly appeared to be quite hard to do.  
"D-donnie?"  
Instead of answering Don slowly raised his tail revealing little treasure that was hidden below it. With some indistinct low sound he turned his head to peek at his brother.  
"See?" He mumbled slowly. "Everything is fine."  
Tail wiggled slightly.  
Yeah. Little ring looked pretty fine to Raphael except for being so devilishly appealing. Without thinking he leaned forward, grasped other's butt and licked puckered hole earning himself long pleased sigh and slight shiver.  
From this close it looked fine too, but he still needed to be sure.  
And besides he needed to check it from the inside. Just in case.  
After less than two minutes of thorough checking he had Donnie trembling, gasping and mewling something indistinct with his hips rolling in small circles and palms clenching on the sheets grasping and releasing them. By the end of the third one Raphael's actions were suddenly interrupted as Donatello bucked away from him, shifted and turned onto his shell. His already revealed member was hard and almost weeping as genius gave it few long strokes. And Shell, after this sight there was needed an incredible effort of will power not to drop down too and ravish him right here and now.  
Raphael wanted to say something, but possible words disappeared when Don reached for his hand, pulled it closer and took one of his fingers into his mouth sucking on it hungrily. He even had hard times remembering his own name as Donatello guided his hand in between his spread legs and to that small puckered ring that caught all Raph's attention.  
"Come on…" Genius whispered panting lightly. "I know you want to."  
And something clicked in Raph's head. He lunged at Donatello, groping, kissing and nipping every part of the skin he could reach, grinding against him, breaching him with finger and churring at the feeling of waiting warmth welcoming him.  
"That's more I like it…" Don gasped shivering at pleasurable bite that landed on his neck. "Now, big boy, show me what you got."  
He let out sharp inhale as Raphael entered him stretching beyond what a finger could do, but elder terrapin was careful and slow even in his obvious desire and eagerness and it made acceptance a lot easier. Especially if compare with previous times when red masked ninja had been in heat…  
Probably the same memory hit Raph too, because he suddenly stopped and looked at genius with a hint of fear in golden eyes, body trembling and tensing with efforts to keep still. He opened his mouth to say something, but Donatello didn't let him as he wrapped a hand around other's neck and pulled him down for deep kiss. Hothead's feeble resistance died the moment their lips touched and in few seconds olive green terrapin was relishing in renewed passion and heat coming from bulky body covering his own. This feeling was amazing.  
Too amazing to tell.  
All thoughts disappeared as Raphael slowly moved deeper not breaking the kiss and not stopping until he was all way in. He took few seconds to hold still and finally pull away to look at brother's face and it was the expression of desire and need written on it that put his insides on fire even more. Maybe he didn't know how could Donnie want him after what had been done. Maybe he was afraid to hurt him again. Maybe there was a lot of other 'why' and 'how', but right now it didn't matter. Or more like it mattered, but not more than do everything he could to pleasure Donatello and erase memories of pain that had been inflicted.  
Soft gentle kiss made genius open his eyes and look into golden ones. He smiled at the things that were spoken silently and hugged Raphael tighter.  
"If you're planning to make it up for me…" Olive green terrapin whispered. "…you have to finally do something."  
Raphael did.  
And judging by the sounds Donatello made he did it damn well.  
They didn't know how long they were like this, which one muttered some silly nonsense, who initiated deep and long kisses, but when passion came to its logical peak – they climaxed simultaneously with each other's names on their lips and hands tightened around other's body. And even after that neither let go for many long minutes as they lay there listening to heartbeats and breathing and realizing that even if mating season had started with pain and fear it just bloomed into something that was worth it all.  
Donatello really intended to fall asleep in the same position he was now with that bulky body covering his own and that comforting heat warming him up to very heart if it was possible, but hothead leaned his head back just when genius was starting to drift into dim dizziness.  
"Donnie…" Raphael looked into his eyes. "You know I'd have never hurt you on purpose, right? Never, I swear."  
"I know." Olive green terrapin stroked brother's – lover's – cheek gently. "Always did. And never had a doubt."  
He paused then smiled, biting his lower lip.  
"Oh, and if you still feel guilty then don't forget one thing…" Donnie murmured earning himself low churring sound from Raphael that ended just as he finished the phrase. "I'm going to have my mating period soon enough."


End file.
